Until The Promised Day
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Based a art for Subaru and Seishirou being stuck in confinement like C!SyaoSaku were. With a few twists along the way!


_"For disobeying me you foolish child, I shall places two curses upon you. One, no one can ever know you and your brother are twins. If either of you speaks of it, the other shall perish by the Sakura,"_

_He rolled his eyes at his mother's dying face. "And the second?"_

_"The second curse my beloved son, is when you DO fall in love with someone and don't question it, it will happen. You'll be locked away from them where you can't reach them and they can't reach you."_

_"But Mother, I am the heir of the Sakurazukamori clan, it's impossible for us to love, you know that."_

_"I fell in love with you so it's possible."_

_Seishirou rolled his eyes, no wonder his brother wanted nothing to do with this crap, he was ready to chuck his family lineage out the window too. There was no way that the young boy he had met and marked as his prey could be who his mother was talking about. Subaru-kun was a pure soul, yes, but still there was no way he could love the emotionless Sakurazukamori. Even if he did, there was no way Seishirou would love him in return._

_The day of the vampire coven job when Subaru-kun gave him his blood, that was an honorable act, but it couldn't be love, could it? Fuuma seemed to think so when he found out, but what do annoying younger brothers know?_

Throughout the course of hopping worlds, he realized his obsession with Subaru was turning into something else, but what was it?

Finally when they were all reunited again, Subaru all but flung himself onto the hunter. The force and unexpectedness of the action threw said hunter off-balance, which his brother laughed at. Fuuma received a glare in return.

"Seishirou-san, I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

"Well now, you're caught Subaru-kun."

Fuuma kept his grip tight on Kamui. "Now now, leave them be."

"I-can't-help-it." Kamui had his teeth gritted as he spoke.

"Tell me Subaru-kun, why were you so anxious to see me? I'm a hunter, you're a vampire."

A soft honest smile as Subaru looked up. "That's because I love you. I don't care what you are, what you've done, I love you. I wouldn't have saved your life if I didn't. Which technically makes you half vampire too."

The mismatched eyes widened in shock. "Subaru-kun…I…you…" That's when it happened, the curse placed by the former Sakurazukamori had activated and Subaru watched in horror as his precious person was sealed into a magical prison. Claws extended as he slashed at it and from the other side he could see the other male banging against it.

~#~

"Subaru, come home, please."

"I'm alright Kamui; I want to stay here with him."

"You see? You gave your heart to that hunter and he's just hurting you again."

"It's not his fault, I trust him and what he said, he really cares about me Kamui."

"How can he care about you….he's a hunter…you're a vampire, besides, he has no heart." For a brief moment, Kamui saw his twin's eyes flash golden.

"The same way Fuuma-san can care about you and Seishirou-san has a heart, I know he does. Before he became trapped, when he said what he said, he was sincere, of this I am certain."

How long had it been? Subaru had lost track after the first seven months. He didn't care, he kept coming every day and on this day when his claws hacked at the magical prison, he felt another pair of similar claws. Before he could register what had happened, he was holding his beloved in his arms.

"Seishirou-san…?"

"…Subaru-kun…"

Subaru registers how weak the other's voice sounds, probably from screaming while imprisoned. He notes the blood on both of their hands from pounding on the glass, willing it to break. But none of that matter anymore, he has Seishirou here and now, and as the hunter looks at him with that intense mismatched gaze, Subaru knows he's about to be kissed and he allows it despite knowing he has to get his partner blood.

The kiss is soft, sweet, and gentle with no real end. When they break apart he gets a smile. "I know you probably didn't hear me before the spell swept me away from you, but I said I love you, Subaru-kun."

At that moment, Subaru was certain his own heart had stopped, but he didn't care. "I love you too; I always have and always will."


End file.
